


Monkey in the Middle

by recycledmedia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I get up like a rocket in a hurricane<br/>Then it's off to work like a runaway train<br/>Drivin' them nails, draggin' my tail<br/>It don't take much to follow my trail, follow my trail<br/>Back and forth in a game of pickle<br/>I ain't nothing but the monkey in the middle"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey in the Middle

stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b7zElCLLFiY

This vid was completed in 2005 and is on our 3rd compilation. A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
